


The Party Incident.

by yoonohit



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, SMRookies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonohit/pseuds/yoonohit
Summary: A one-shot in which Abi's housemate throws a party and a stranger manages to stumble into her bedroom.





	The Party Incident.

I’d never seen the point of parties and I’d never understood why people liked the idea of getting drunk to the point of unconsciousness. Because of this, I knew the partying life wasn’t something I was interested in, nor was it something I’d hope to be interested in in the future. Yet my housemate Shauna was the opposite. She was throwing yet another party this weekend, which meant I was stuck in my bedroom for the night with the door shut and my laptop switched on, but the distractions still could not successfully block out the heavy bass continuously spilling from the speakers downstairs.

 

The atmosphere upstairs had been peaceful all night so far, by that I mean no one has obviously forgotten directions to the bathroom which would result in them coming across my bedroom. It was like that for a while, until it finally was interrupted by the giggles and muffled chatter of two obvious drunk teenagers. I immediately grew tense and silently hoped they would not stumble into my room in a careless session of making out. They probably would be too busy removing clothes to notice me, which made me grow even more tense.

 

After moments of listening to their slurred chatter, the shuffles began to proceed down the corridor and I let out a sigh of relief. I decided instead to avert my attention back to the essay due next week I still had to write. I open Microsoft Word and manage to title the document before I am greeted by the sudden and dramatic push of the bedroom door and a large thud. My natural reaction was to look in the direction of the noise. I was met with the image of a medium-build guy slumped on my floor.

 

“Fuck.” the boy groans before letting out a large grunt of pain. I laugh silently to myself, in an attempt to delay his noticing of me. However, this ends very soon.

 

“Oh hey.” The boy says positively. “Sorry about that, I er... thought this was the bathroom.”

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and looks in every other spot in the room apart from my eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask, scanning him briefly, as he did just fall over. I couldn’t contain the giggle I had in the back of my throat.

 

“Oh, that. Yeah. I’ve had worse falls.” He chuckles.

“Do you need me to show you where the bathroom is?” I ask, from knowledge of the conversations I tended to have with these people at previous parties. The boys hesitates and casually drops his hands to his sides.

 

“Well, the thing is, I didn’t actually need to go to the toilet. I needed to get away from the noise, and this room here actually looks pretty cosy-.” he rambles. After moments of considerate hums, he continues. “would it be okay if I were to stay in here?” The boy looks sincere in his question and I couldn’t help but want to do the right thing. He seems on edge whilst awaiting for my reply.

 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” I reply casually. He shot me a grateful smile his shoulders fell with ease. Without looking, he shut the bedroom door.

“Thank you so much. What’s your name?” The boy asks.

 

“I’m Abi, and you?”

 

“Jaehyun.” He smiles widely.

 

He walks over to my bed and plops himself on the mattress comfortably. He was wearing a faded denim jacket with patches sewn on over a casual white shirt and he was also wearing jeans of a faded yet darker blue. His hair was black and his fringe was parted in the middle and he was extremely handsome.

 

“Why aren’t you downstairs like all the others?” He asks.

 

I shrug my shoulders. “I don’t like parties that much.”

 

Jaehyun breathes a laugh “tell me about it. They’re the worst.”

 

“Then why are you at one?” I joke.

 

“My best friends insist I get a social life so they dragged me along. I managed to sneak away from them when they were playing beer pong.” He explains. I look down to hide my smile but when I return my gaze to it’s normal position, I see Jaehyun is also grinning widely.

 

“So...” he starts again, “what were you doing before I rudely interrupted?”

 

“I was going to start a history essay that’s due next week. I didn’t really have anything else to do.” I admit, sighing.

 

“Neat, I love history! Is it anything I could help with?” He replies with a cute smile, it makes me blush.

 

“Well, is modern American history a speciality of yours?” I ask.

 

He raises his eyebrows and smirks. “You’re actually in luck tonight, it’s a favourite of mine.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jaehyun helps me to write my essay. He wasn’t lying, he surprisingly knows much more about modern American history than I do. It was because of this that we manage to finish the essay in a short amount of time and when we eventually do, Jaehyun and I simply talk for a while. It turns out he was easy to get along with and we found out a lot about each other. For example, I discovered that he was born on valentines day; I also managed to hear his singing voice, and honestly, his voice is ridiculously beautiful. In return, I tell him I am quite a good cook, followed by my plans for the future; although, I couldn’t help but think I sounded like a boring person. Everything about him had managed to interest me, was it the same for him?

 

“So who is your favourite singer?” Jaehyun asks.

 

By this point, he is laying on his front on the bed with his head on one hand for support. He’d thrown his jacket on the floor a while back, but his t-shirt and faded jeans still remained loosely on his figure.

 

“Probably Jay Park. His voice is actually so good.” I reply.

 

He furrows his eyebrows. “I can’t say I’ve heard of him. I’ll check him out tonight when I go home or something.” He half-heartedly replies, and I could tell by now that we were both running out of things to say.

 

We awkwardly remain silent for a couple of minutes. I try desperately hard to think of things that would break the tension, but nothing was good enough.

“Abi?” Jaehyun says slowly, interupting my throughts. I look at him with a sign of acknowledgement and he continues.

 

“I know this might be weird, since we only met tonight and all but- would it be okay if, It’s fine if you say no-” He had started to blush at this point, and a nervous smile plasters his face.

 

“-Would it be okay if I kissed you tonight? I mean, now.” He finalises, clearing his throat.

 

I feel my ears turn red over the shock of the question, and I struggle to answer in the heat of the moment. Without much consideration, I mutter a noise of approval and for the second time that night- I see his shoulders ease.

 

He does not hesitate to move. My eyes are transfixed on him as the suspense of his approach filled me. After a few antagonising seconds, he presses his lips to mine and I sigh into the kiss, relief washing over me. He is tender. and even hesitates about moving his lips in attempt to be delicate with me. He instinctively grasps my waist and slowly lays me down on the mattress while our wet lips continue to lap over each other. In response, I hook my arms around his neck and attempt to pull his body closer to mine. Our lips mould together in sync and he makes my whole body feel like it’s on fire; no matter how simple the kiss was. Even though I had only met Jaehyun tonight, as cliché as it sounds, it is perfect. This kiss feels- right somehow.

 

We had been kissing for a while now and my mind wandered on to how late it actually was. In the middle of my thought, I notice Jaehyun move his arms so one was lying each side of my head before pulling away to meet my gaze. Our breathing rates were slightly raised due to the lack of oxygen. Before I can even think, I raise my hand to his face and begin to stroke his cheek, which he embraces happily.

 

“I’m glad you let me do that,” he softly jokes. He pushes my hair behind my ear and I smile.

 

“Jaehyun, can I-”

 

I stop speaking and nervously break eye contact. I wanted to ask him if he still wanted to see me after tonight. What if this was a one-time thing? The idea of that makes me shudder silently, he was too kind for me to let go of after one night.

 

“What’s the matter?” Jaehyun asks, concerned, which encourages me to speak again.

 

“I have really enjoyed spending tonight with you, and I don’t want it to be over when you go. Can I, perhaps, give you my number? That way you can call-”

 

Jaehyun cuts me off with a laugh. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t have asked for your number tonight anyway?”

 

He laughs again before pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Cute.”

 

“Shut up.” I blush, embarrassed, which only encourages him to laugh again.

 

“I promise, if you give me your number, I will call you as soon as I start to miss you.” He responds firmly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The time was currently 4:18am and I couldn’t help but wonder where that time had gone. It seemed like five minutes ago that Jaehyun had stumbled into my room accidentally, but now his taxi was on it’s way and I found myself not wanting to say good bye.

 

Jaehyun gently grabs me and places a quick kiss to my lips before he opens the front door. And strolls outside.

 

“Lucky you, you get to clean this all up tomorrow.” Jaehyun jokes, referring to the mess.

 

“You could always come back and help.” I light-heartedly suggest. The taxi then pulls up, so he climbs into the car and rolls down the window to talk to me.

 

“See you soon.” he says before the taxi begins to pull away.

 

I wave at him until he is out of sight, and I growe xcited at the anticipation of when he was next going to call me. Suddenly, a vibration comes from my pocket. It is my phone, with an unrecognised number. I answered it immediately.

 

“I told you I’d call you when I missed you.” I hear Jaehyun say from the other end of the line. I shake my head even though I knew he couldn’t see me.

 

“Jaehyun, if you ever do something cheesy like that again, I will genuinly block your number.” I hear a beautiful laugh from the other end of the line before I wish him a good night and hang up.

 

There was no point in sleeping now, especially because I would be thinking of Jaehyun all night anyways. I decided to attempt to distract myself; and I start cleaning up the house, in hopes it would reduce the amount I’d have to clean tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is so bad I'm really sorry, I haven't written in 2 years lmao. Also, I have noooo idea how to structure my paragraphs lmao. Please leave feedback on whether I should continue or not, I'd really appreciate it!!!


End file.
